


Hit or Miss

by ShellyLass



Category: Holby City
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-09 15:43:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8897704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShellyLass/pseuds/ShellyLass
Summary: Rain. Board games. Caravan. Irritable Serena.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [eleanorbramwell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eleanorbramwell/gifts).



Serena was not pleased, not in the very least. She sat tucked on a small bed with Bernie’s head in her lap listening to Jason talk about clouds. Clouds of all things, but she didn’t have to wonder why as she stared outside. A weekend in Wales to bond Cam had said, Breacon Beacons would be lovely for camping and hiking. Serena’s mind huffed, it’s been bloody raining for three whole days. They’d hardly left the bloody caravan at all. Why had she let Bernie coerce her into coming along, she wasn’t the outdoorsy type. Not to mention she was burning to death in a purple sweater and dark jeans, although Serena Campbell was never one to complain. Never.

She ran her long-fingered hands through Bernie’s blonde curls, the other woman’s eyes closed and a small smile tugging at her lips. Serena smiled softly, her frustration abating for just a moment. She loved Bernie, she really did. That’s why she was here. Cam had been so excited at the thought of spending time with his mother and getting to know Jason and Serena better. Bernie’s brown eyes had softened as she listened to her son pitch this idea last week and Serena had known she would be a goner.

And as she predicted that night in bed with her head propped on Bernie’s bare chest, their breath just beginning to even out, came the pleading of one Berenice Wolfe.

_“Oh please, darling. It’ll be fun, I promise! You, Jason, Cam, and I going out and bonding like a proper family,” Bernie had said her voice lilting with joy as she looked down at her._

_Serena sighed, “Bernie, you and Cam deserve the time together. Jason and I will be more than fine spending our weekend as we normally do. He hates change, you know that.”_

_Bernie pouted, her lower lip poking out in the lamplit room._

_“Bernie,” Serena murmured, shaking her head._

_Bernie’s pout grew bigger, her eyes sad. Serena chuckled against her chest, breath warm against Bernie’s skin._

_Serena sighed deeply, “What do I get if I agree to this madness? You ought to know that I’m not one for the outdoors and would rather a nice bottle of Shiraz by the fire.”_

_Bernie smirked, “I’ll make it worth your while, Serena, believe me.”_

Bernie had been true to her word, that’s for sure, if the blush coloring Serena’s cheeks at the moment was anything to go by. The rain pounded the tiny white caravan Cam had borrowed from a friend for the weekend. Rustic living he’d called it, Serena was not amused. The walls were paper thin, the whole bloody thing smelled of alcohol and sweat. How there were two rooms, a kitchen and an eating area in this thing she’d never understand.

They’d passed the last day or so since their arrival easily enough. Jason, lovely fellow he was, brought along a deck of cards and some board games. Ever prepared he was to combat boredom. Serena had to admit it had been quite fun seeing the competitive nature in both Bernie and her son, over Uno no less. The lack of mobility though was starting to set in and Serena’s nerves were beginning to get the best of her.

“What is it, love?” Bernie murmured, her eyes still closed.

Serena’s hand stilled, Bernie seemed to always know when something weighed on her, no matter how small.

“Whatever do you mean, darling?” Serena replied evenly.

“I WIN AGAIN,” they heard Jason shout from the next room followed by a loud groan from Cameron.

The boys had bonded so well over the last few days, Cam never once feigning interest in the many topics Jason brought up. The pair were so animated, Cam enjoyed talking about being a doctor and Jason could very well be excited over just about anything. They shared a common idea that Battleship was the greatest board game in existence and Cameron had not yet won a round.

Bernie cleared her throat, the sound vibrating Serena’s thighs slightly bringing her attention back to the woman in her lap. Bernie’s brown eyes watched her, her hands still in the pockets of her grey sweatshirt, ankles crossed in relaxation.

Serena sighed, “What?”

Bernie repeated, “Something is wrong, Serena, tell me.”

_Damn her and her ability to read me like a book_ , Serena grumbled silently. “Just a bit frustrated is all, first you force me into coming all the bloody way out here. Now I’m here and it’s a bloody monsoon outside, we haven’t even been able to leave this ruddy caravan. You promised me a good time, Miss Wolfe, I’m not having one.”

Bernie sat up and moved away from her, for a moment Serena wondered if she’d upset her greatly. Bernie remained silent as she pulled off her sweatshirt revealing the white t-shirt she wore beneath it, large on her and flowing over her jeans. Serena watched quietly as Bernie moved to the small door and stepped into the microscopic hallway and peaked into the next room.

Cam and Jason were settled across from one another on the small bed, their respective battleship boards in front of them. It warmed Bernie’s heart to see the two of them like this, Cam loved his sister but all he’d talked about as a young boy was having a brother to play with.

Jason’s back was to Bernie and in his normal fashion he said, “Do not help him, Bernie. I’ll be very upset with you.”

Cam’s eyes pleaded with her to test that idea and it caused Bernie to laugh. Cam laughed as well, Jason merely looking between them unabashedly bothered that the game had been interrupted.

“I won’t be helping anyone cheat, but I am glad you’re enjoying yourselves,” Bernie said before retreating to the miniscule kitchen for a glass of water.

Bernie stood there drinking her water, feeling Serena’s eyes on her from down the hallway. Smirking to herself, Bernie stretched her arms above her head knowing her shirt would rise a few inches revealing skin. She remained there for a moment, feeling the delicious pulling of her muscles before lowering her arms and moving back across the caravan.

With so little space for the four of them there wasn’t spot in the caravan where she couldn’t hear Jason and Cam. Knowing Serena and her love of quiet, this was probably grating on her very being after a few days. Bernie was incredibly amused as she passed the boys’ room and returned to where Serena sat, her brown eyes narrowed slightly.

“Why are you looking at me like that?” Bernie murmured, standing in the doorway.

Serena huffed, “We were having a conversation Bernie.”

Bernie chuckled, “Ah, yes we were. I think I have a disgruntled Miss Campbell on my hands, haven’t I?”

Serena’s heart flipped as Bernie watched her, never breaking eye contact as she closed the door. Bernie leaned against the door bringing her finger to her lips indicating Serena needed to be quiet.

Serena’s eyes widened as Bernie moved across the small room, only a handful of steps away. She was mesmerized by the long jean-clad legs and the tousled blonde hair. Serena opened her mouth to speak, but felt Bernie’s finger press against them.

Serena looked up at Bernie where she’d stopped, settling herself between Serena’s thighs. The bed was so low that Serena’s face was eye level with Bernie’s pelvis so she looked up the expanse of the tall woman and felt her mouth go dry.

Bernie dropped to her knees, leaning forward and pressing her mouth to Serena’s ear. “Not a sound, darling. These walls are so, so thin.”

Serena shuddered, a small gasp falling from her lips. Bernie pulled back, her face hard as she shook her head from side to side.

“A-7,” Cam’s voice rang through the closed door, clear as day.

Jason chuckled, “Miss, again.”

Serena nodded and leaned forward, her hands ghosting along Bernie’s neck. Bernie’s eyes closed and Serena captured her lips. Bernie kissed her back softly, their lips melting together. Serena’s hands traced patterns on the back of Bernie’s neck as they kissed lightly. Serena could feel her earlier frustration leaking out of her pores as Bernie kissed her.

Bernie broke the kiss, kissing her way across Serena’s jawline and taking her earlobe into her mouth and sucking lightly. Bernie felt Serena’s body arch against her, a breathy sigh filling the small room. Bernie bit back a groan before continuing her slow assault on Serena’s neck.

“Are you still frustrated, darling?” Bernie asked, kissing Serena’s pulse point.

Bernie looked up at Serena, seeing the woman’s head back with her eyes closed. Experimentally, Bernie licked Serena’s neck watching the other woman open her mouth.

“Serena?” Bernie questioned, nipping at Serena’s neck to get her attention.

Serena sighed, “Yes, of course I am. This rainy, ridiculous trip you’ve drug me on…”

Bernie cut Serena’s rant short by slipping a hand underneath her sweater, her hands ghosting up Serena’s stomach and sides. Serena moaned slightly, raising a hand to her mouth to quiet the noise.

Bernie sighed against her neck, “I’ll make this up to you, I promise.”

“Will you?” Serena sighed quietly, trying to keep her voice down.

Jason, his voice oozing with superiority could be heard loudly exclaiming, “D-7.”

“Bloody fucking hell,” Cam swore, “hit.”

Bernie stilled, “Language, Cameron.”

“Sorry, mum, he’s just so good at this,” Cam replied, his voice whiny.

The brunette watched as Bernie smiled widely and slipped her other hand beneath Serena’s sweater. Bernie’s hands lifted the sweater over Serena’s head and tossed the garment aside leaving Serena in a simple black bra.

Serena’s hands covered Bernie’s, a questioning look in her eye. Serena had been under the impression this was just a bit of kissing. Bernie smirked, shaking her head just as she had before.

Bernie leaned up, pressing her lips to Serena’s ear a second time, her voice low “I want you, here and now.”

Serena moaned again, the sound swallowed by Bernie’s mouth covering hers in a rough kiss. Serena’s body lit up like a Christmas tree, as it always did when Bernie kissed her. Her hands found blonde curls and tugged somewhat roughly feeling Bernie’s answering groan go down her throat. Bernie’s tongue danced with her own, the feeling igniting a fire in Serena’s abdomen.

Hands grabbed and tugged at clothing and soon Bernie’s shirt and Serena’s bra had joined the shirt on the floor. Bernie’s lips covered Serena’s nipple, her free hand coming up to knead her other breast. Serena’s back arched, her nipples so incredibly sensitive to stimulation of any kind. Bernie scraped her teeth over Serena’s nipples, her hand instinctively covering Serena’s mouth as the other woman sighed relatively loudly.

Both women froze, waiting for the boys to exclaim regarding the noises that they had to be hearing. Bernie turned her attention to the door, she could hear Jason lightly tapping his leg for Christ’s sake and Serena well, she was shit at being quiet. Serena, feeling impatient reached for Bernie’s hands that had come to rest on her thighs while she listened for the boys and dragged Bernie’s hands to the waistband of her jeans.

Bernie made quick work of them and Serena’s underwear, before spreading Serena’s thighs and pushing the woman back on the bed. Bernie settled between Serena’s thighs, a wicked glint in her eye. Serena could never, ever stay quiet with Bernie’s mouth on her.

Serena put her hand in Bernie’s hair, stilling her, “Do not do it, Wolfe,” she hissed quietly.

Bernie smiled and pulled Serena’s hand from her hair, lacing their fingers together. She then kissed Serena’s thigh from knee to hip and licked her long and slow, Serena’s head hit the mattress as her back arched. Bernie settled one of Serena’s legs over her shoulder and wrapped an arm around it, baring her further.

“E-2, go on and tell me it’s a miss, Jason,” Cameron groaned, the bed creaking as he probably leaned back against the wall.

Jason huffed, “Well actually, Cameron, it’s a hit. Hear that, Auntie Serena? Cameron hit one of my battleships!”

At that precise moment, Bernie had begun attacking Serena’s clit turning her quite literally into a sighing mess. Bernie’s hand was covering Serena’s mouth knowing without a doubt she would grow louder with each minute.

Serena pulled Bernie’s hand away, “Lovely, Jason! Absolutely, lovely.”

Bernie smirked against Serena’s folds before continuing her leisurely swipes and circles around Serena’s clit. Serena arched, her thighs beginning to shake. Bernie’s free hand had starting teasing Serena’s nipples. Bernie picked up the pace, burying her tongue inside Serena as far as she could, a small “oh” passing Serena’s lips.

“G8,” Jason announced, seeming to have taken more than a few minutes to make his choice.

“Fucking hit, Jesus mate how do you do it?” Cam groaned.

Serena needed to say something, anything at that moment as Bernie slipped two fingers inside her, “Fucking language, Cameron.”

Cameron laughed, “Sorry, Serena.”

Bernie covered Serena’s mouth again, silencing her completely. Bernie set a fast pace, curling her fingers with each thrust. Serena’s hips jerked, moving in time with Bernie’s thrusts. Serena’s hands fisted the sheets on the small bed, doing her very best not to make a sound. Serena looked down her body and saw Bernie’s brown eyes fixed on her, watching her.

“You’re so sexy, Serena. Jesus,” Bernie murmured, placing her mouth on Serena’s clit eyes never moving from the panting woman’s face.

Serena couldn’t contain the small gasp that filtered through Bernie’s hand at her words, her body coiling with the need to explode.

Bernie’s tongue circled her clit, matching the speed of her thrusts and Serena shattered. Her legs quaked, her hands grasped for purchase of any kind as she silently came. Her mind blanked and her taut body fell slack, boneless against the bed.

Bernie continued her ministrations slowly, helping extend Serena’s pleasure. Serena pulled Bernie’s hand from her mouth, kissing each finger before lying the woman’s hand over her racing heart. Bernie rested her head against Serena’s thigh, still draped over her shoulder.

“F10,” Cameron grumbled.

Jason chuckled, “Are you even trying, Cameron. Miss.”

Serena chuckled, she couldn’t help herself. She laughed so joyously and so free in that moment that Bernie just closed her eyes and listened, pressing a kiss to Serena’s thigh.

Eventually, Serena sat up, resting on her elbows. She looked down at Bernie until she saw the woman’s eyes open and smile stretch her beautiful face.

“Darling, you are so, so bad,” Serena whispered.

Bernie kissed Serena’s thigh again, sending trills of warmth through Serena’s body. “I thought that’s how you liked me, love,” she replied, smirking.

Serena’s mouth dropped open, “You minx, just you wait.”

Bernie chuckled, “I look forward to it.”

“Alright, Cameron. B4,” Jason said, his voice ringing through the caravan.

Cameron deadpanned, “Oh look, you’ve sunk my battleship, fancy that.”

Jason laughed joyously, bouncing a little on the bed. Cameron laughed with him and Serena felt that maybe she’d not given this quite the chance she should have. Or maybe one Berenice Wolfe was just too damn good at persuading her.

“I love you, Serena,” Bernie said, lifting Serena’s leg from her shoulder and setting her foot on the floor.

Serena smiled, her heart full. “And I you, darling. Now, let’s see about going two for two, aye?”

Bernie grinned, getting to her feet. Serena watched as Bernie removed her bra, jeans and underwear leaving her bare before her. No matter how many times Serena saw Bernie’s body, she just couldn’t believe how breathtaking she was.

Serena held out her hands and Bernie took them, allowing Serena to pull her down on the bed with her. Lying face to face, Bernie’s arm supported her head and Serena leaned up on one elbow. Her right hand danced along Bernie’s skin, lightly massaging the toned muscles.

“A10,” Cameron guessed, his voice carrying.

“Another hit, well done Cameron,” Jason praised.

Bernie smiled, looking at Serena and thinking about the family they were becoming. Serena smiled back, leaning in to kiss the woman. Bernie let Serena take the lead, responding to her as she always did. Serena’s hand covered every available inch of Bernie’s body as they kissed, her hand teasing Bernie’s nipple and breast, squeezing her ass. All the while Bernie remained silent, but her eyes never left Serena’s, her mouth falling open in silent gasps.

Serena’s hand trailed down Bernie’s stomach, feeling her muscles contract at her touch. Maintaining eye contact Serena’s pushed Bernie’s thighs apart and ran her fingers through her folds. Bernie’s eyes closed as Serena spread her wetness, sending Bernie’s body into overdrive.

“Ah, I love it when you do that darling,” Serena murmured, kissing Bernie’s neck.

Serena entered her slowly, her fingers going in deeply. Bernie sighed, unable to help herself. Serena set a slow pace, nuzzling Bernie with her face silently asking for a kiss. Bernie kissed her deeply, small moans bubbling up her throat as Serena worked her higher.

Bernie’s free hand cupped Serena’s head, her nails lightly scratching Serena’s scalp as they kissed. Serena drank down the small noises of pleasure Bernie allowed herself to make. It was soft and tender, Serena moved her thumb to Bernie’s clit and began a circular motion as she slid in and out of her. Bernie’s hand in Serena’s hair tightened as her breathing began to come faster.

“Just like that, love,” Bernie murmured, her head falling back.

“G12, Cameron.” Jason stated, the time between his moves growing longer each time.

“Miss! HA HA!” Cameron responded loudly, his exclamation covering up a relatively loud groan from his mother in the next room.

Serena ignored them, her focus solely on Bernie. “That’s it, darling,” she urged Bernie.

Bernie sighed, finding Serena’s lips as Serena increased her pace. Serena kissed Bernie and felt the moment she tipped over the edge, her whole body tightening and her thighs clamping down on Serena’s hand. Bernie trembled, soft moans vibrating into Serena’s mouth.

Serena kissed her slowly, her mouth massaging as Bernie came back down. Bernie’s eyes opened slowly, she looked so incredibly tired. Serena smiled at her softly kissing her once more.

“I give up, I’m going outside,” Cameron called, “I need some fresh air, coming Jason?”

Jason sighed, “We’ll finish when we get back then.”

The two women her the younger men get up and exit the caravan. Bernie looked at Serena and felt her heart clench, this was her family. The two women lay there for some time before getting up and getting dressed, helping each other fix their mussed hair as best as possible.

“Still irritated with this trip, Serena?” Bernie questioned a bit later as she poured a cup of tea for each of them.

Serena chuckled, “I must say, it’s growing on me.”

Bernie winked, their banter cut short as the boys re-entered the caravan and shed their soaked jackets.

Cameron ran a hand through his hair, “Seems we didn’t pick the best weekend for this trip.”

Bernie smiled, “No such thing, we are having a wonderful time.”

Jason laughed, “Absolutely. I adore winning bored games, although maybe we could all play one now. Scrabble? Jenga”

“Let’s, pick a game Jason and bring it out here to the table,” Serena mused, sliding into the booth with Bernie at her side.

Cameron settled in across from them and Jason joined them soon enough with Scrabble, Serena should have known as it is his favorite game.

xxxx

Sometime later amid quite a long game of Scrabble, it was Cam’s turn to spell a word. He used to letter on a hanging S and spelled “sex.” Bernie inwardly cringed, but made no show of it. Next was Jason’s turn and he spelled out “ship” and Serena chuckled, she couldn’t help it.

“Jason, what was the name of that battleship of your I sank earlier?” Cameron murmured, turning his attention to Jason.

Serena smiled, “You name your ships, Jason?”

Jason looked up from his letters and said, “Of course I do, Auntie Serena, I always have we just never play it much at home since you don’t like it. The ship’s name was Bernie, by the way.”

“Ah yes, that’s right. Bernie sank, she went down to the depths didn’t she Jason?” Cameron said, smirking at his mother.

Bernie stilled, her eyes on the table. She could not look up at her son like the child who’d been caught red-handed. She hoped Serena would simply ignore it and do the same.

Serena smiled, “Oh it’s my turn,” and she set about spelling the word murder.

Serena merely smiled, her eyes boring into Cameron’s across the table. The poor fellow couldn’t make eye contact, his earlier smirk entirely wiped away.

Under the table, Bernie laced her fingers with Serena’s and squeezed them lightly. A look passed between them, both knowing they’d have a very good laugh about this in the future.

“Bernie, it’s your turn,” Jason stated, his eyes on the board.

Bernie chuckled, “Right you are, Jason.”

The foursome continued to play games well into the evening before settling into bed before the drive back home the next morning.


End file.
